


After the calamity

by Beyondtheswordproject



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheswordproject/pseuds/Beyondtheswordproject
Summary: After calamity ganon attacks and hyrule falls, impa mourns the lost of her friend and slowly puts her life back together.





	After the calamity

For weeks after the calamity, the former royal adviser felt like she had lost her purpose in life, for year's she spent her days serving the royal family but now she had no choice but to return to her village as shame washed over her. No one in kakariko village made her feel ashamed of the events that happened, it was the opposite actually. Everyone comforted and spoke kindly to her, but she still felt ashamed, she felt like there could've been more she could do, but instead, she failed, failed at the one job she loved the most and a friend that she deeply cared for. The weeks after the calamity impa could hardly leave her bed, she had lost her sense of purpose up until her father fell ill. Her father was the chief of the village and once he had gotten sick he couldn't continue those duties, so since his oldest child was off still doing her research despite all that had happened, he had no choice to make his youngest the new chief right before his passing.

After the ceremony impa found her stride again, she founded a new purpose by being the chief, she loved the duties it came with, year's past and she married man she had fallen for in the village and now was expecting her first child. She was happy, she felt like nothing could go wrong up until monsters raided the small village one night and destroyed many homes and sadly killed her husband who was just trying to protect his pregnant wife and unborn child. The loss of her husband hit impa hard, but she knew she had to stay strong for her child that she was about to bring into this world and her village. Months after the attack on the village impa brought a beautiful baby girl into the world, she was saddened by the fact her dear husband couldn't see her but her older sister purah held her hand during the whole process of giving birth and was more than excited to be an aunt.  
The year's past once again and her daughter grew up right before her eyes, becoming an adult and marrying a fine man, also gaining a lovely granddaughter whom she started to take care of after her daughter and son-in-law pasted away while traveling and being attacked, other travelers had found the broken wagon they had taken on their travels and a scared and crying paya. 

The death of her daughter and son-in-law hit impa hard just like the death of her husband but she stayed strong as she had back then for her granddaughter. Impa's age started to catch up to her, wrinkles covered her face and she started slowing down. One hundred years had passed since that faithful day and the calamity had become a distant memory but one morning she heard a voice that sounded like her dear friend, Zelda. The voice was faint at first, then it grew louder and more clear. It told her "impa...my dear friend, the shrine has worked and link lives again, please, when he arrives, tell him to save the four divine beasts and save Hyrule." 

Hearing the voice of the princess shocked impa to her core, she thought she had lost her mind but she had no choice but to believe it was actually the princesses voice, especially when link himself arrived at the village and stood in front of her, she did as the voice told her and explained to the hero who lost his memory to save the beast and Hyrule and weeks later, he did just that. Hyrule had been saved and now, impa could die knowing things would be better from now on and despite all the bad things that had happened in her life, it had a good ending.


End file.
